Rubble's Revenge
by pukadstah
Summary: Rubble is troubled by the behavior of the male pups on the Paw Patrol. Ryder has a plan to fix it once and for all. Can Ryder and Rubble pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys this is my first story and its gonna be great.**

Rubble the construction pup was pissed off, so pissed off he had had enough of Chase and Zuma and Marshall. Those dogs had been thinking it was ok to start sniffing his butthole going down the look out slide. Chase was the worst one for sniffing his asshole. Rubble was wanting to go find Skye and Sweetie because his sack was full and he knew that they were both in heat.

Mayor Goodway was also kinda cute, Rubble loved her fat ass and he also kinda liked Ciccoletta but she is a chicken and dogs don't do chickens.

Rubble was wanting some grits so he went to get some from Ryder.

"hey Rubble" said Ryder

"whats up buddy?" said Ryder

"Ryder can I talk to you about a private matter" said Rubble

"Sure thing Rubble, sup bro?" smiled Ryder

"Well" said Rubble looking down at his paws

"Its kinda this Chase keeps sniffing my butt hole, Marshall keeps sticking his erect dick in my popcorn, Zuma put his sperm in my water and Marshall is just well weird" said Rubble sadly.

" I'm gonna quit the Paw Patrol if this harassment doesn't quit" said Rubble with a sad growl.

"Really? I had no idea said Ryder, this ain't happening no more, I have noticed that the guys are getting too sexy in their horse play" Ryder shook his head and thought for a moment.

"I got it! Ryder exclaimed with a smile, and he picked up his PupPad a fast dialled Dr Smithson at the local veterinarian.

Rubble listened as Ryder talked to the staff in the office and he began to smile, this was great! Now those pesky pups would be stopped from harassing him. But Rubble had a question in his mind, so he waited for Ryder to finish talking then he said

"Ryder what about me?" and he wagged his tail a bit worried.

"Hey Buddy its ok!" said Ryder scratching Rubble behind his ear

"You are a purebreEd and the best pup on my team. Rocky is a mix so that's the reason for him,Chase has gotten way too aggressive lately, Zuma has smelly discharges from his butt from getting wet and Marshall keeps going off at night. I need one entire dog and that's gonna be you"

"really, Ryder?" said Rubble.

"Sure thing I m not having this situation, we are a rescue team and you guys have to get along. Don't tell the other pups. It will be our secret. Said Ryder with a wink.

Rubble was so happy, all he had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys here the next chapter. I have made this a T story. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chicoletta decided to go for a swim but she is chicken a can't swim all that great. She soon found herself caught in a strong current being swept out to further on the ocean. Mayor Goodway screamed and turned on her cell phone to call the Paw Patrol. Ryder got her distress call and summoned the Pups to the lookout. Then he called Captain Turbot and told him to go get the chicken.

Rocky and Zuma were busy playing tag with some recycling trash, Marshall was filling up Alex's pool, chase was cleaning his truck and Skye was at Katie's taking a bath when the call came through.

"Ryder needs us!" they all cried and went off to get their orders. Once all the pups except Rubble were in the look out Rubble put a cage at the bottom of the slide.

Usually it was clutzy Marshall who was last one to the lookout but today it was Rubble.

"Sorry Ryder" he said with a wink.

"That's ok buddy" Ryder replied knowing that the plan was working.

Ryder explained to the pups about Chicoletta and that he needed all of them except Skye who was allowed to go back and have her nails finished.

Ryder told the pups he wanted team work and that he had noticed that the pups were getting older and noticing a change in their bodies.

"You pups have gotta get along better, Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma you guys are making Rubble uncomfortable. With all you sniffing his ass, and dirty tricks it has got to stop you hear me?" Ryder said sternly.

The four pups shrugged and didn't get it. Rubble went to the slide and was about to go down, Chase stood behind him and stuck his nose under the bulldog's tail.

"Hey, back off Chase, cut it out!" he growled.

Ryder called Rubble over and yelled at Chase,

"This is exactly what I mean Chase, you gotta stop this kinda thing. Rubble doesn't like it!"

"I don't care" said Chase and he took off down the slide followed by Zuma,Rocky and Marshall.

Rubble raced to the elevator and turned it to hyper speed. He got to the ground floor just in time to see the four pups slide into the cage and he locked the door.

"Hey! Whats going on they yelled?"

"You'll see said Ryder, ITS AN ADVENTURE. Here have some of these pup treats and Ryder tossed in a bunch of beef n cheese treats that the pups ate. Little did they know they were full of sleeping drugs.

With that Ryder turned on the sirens and they headed off to the veterinarian hospital.


End file.
